Los hijos de Eris
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Después de derrotar a Cronos, Percy y Annabeth hacen prometer a los dioses que reconocerán a todos sus hijos cuando lleguen al campamento. Eso significa nuevas cabañas.    Después del Último Héroe. Algunas referencias a "Héroes del Olimpo".


**Los hijos de Eris**

Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, me gusta practicar actividades marítimas y comer golosinas de color azul. En el Campamento Mestizo se me conoce, entre otras cosas, por ser el morador estival de la cabaña número tres que pertenece a Poseidón, dios del mar. Descubrí que era hijo suyo hace seis años cuando las Furias y el Minotauro decidieron convidarme a un verano infernal. Desde entonces las cosas han mejorado parcialmente. Sí, he descubierto que sufrir dislexia no es tan malo si al menos eres capaz de comprender el griego antiguo y que la TDAH puede ayudarte a ganar un combate difícil. Aparte de eso sigo siendo un chico como cualquier otro.

Este verano está siendo especialmente caluroso y molesto. He descubierto que Annabeth encuentra más interesante que nunca a la encarnación del golem versión femenina, una muchacha morena llamada Clarisse que adora sumergir las cabezas de los novatos en los retretes de los aseos. No logro recordar desde cuando hace que se llevan tan bien y qué tuvo que suceder en realidad para que a la monstruosa hija de Ares se le olvidara tratar con desprecio a mi amiga, como llevaba haciendo hasta entonces. Es extraño pero nadie sabe explicármelo y yo tampoco sé como preguntarle a ninguna de las dos.

Ahora paso la mayor parte del tiempo con Nico, que parece disfrutar levantando a los muertos con invitaciones a patatas fritas y refresco de cola, y mi hermano Tyson. Los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo son muy simpáticos pero no paran de entonar canciones de boy scouts que terminan por hacerme desear desenfundar mi espada y acabar con mi propia desesperación. A veces también nos visita Thalia, la hija de Zeus, que hace tres años se unió al equipo de las cazadoras. Las cazadoras siguen estando como unas regaderas y siguen desconfiando de cada chico que se encuentran, como si les fuera a pegar la tiña o algo parecido, pero nos ayudaron muchísimo en la batalla contra los titanes así que me veo en la obligación de respetar todas sus locuras. Thalia nos pasa canciones en su mp3 y nosotros le contamos sobre el mundo real y así nos mantenemos todos contentos. Al principio no entendía por qué carecía de información si se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recorriendo diversas partes del mundo detrás de Artemisa, la diosa cazadora. Quiero decir, sería ella la que tendría que darnos las noticias a nosotros, pero por lo visto Artemisa es tan hermética en ese aspecto como en lo demás y según ella, todo lo que acontece fuera de sus misiones son distracciones innecesarias. Por lo que tengo entendido a Thalia le espera una eternidad de jugar al pilla-pilla con los monstruos, escapar de los hombres e ignorar todo lo que su diosa no quiere que sepa. Cada día estoy más de acuerdo con la idea que tiene Annabeth de las cazadoras: una secta de vírgenes al más puro estilo griego antiguo; cuando las sacerdotisas de algún dios o diosa se desentendían de todo cuanto no aconteciera dentro de los muros de su templo.

Pero el problema que sufre ahora el campamento no son las cazadoras. Ni siquiera una nueva invasión titánica. El principal punto de conflicto está en la nueva cabaña, conocida como la número trece cuyo número le viene como anillo al dedo. Tan solo tiene tres moradores, los tres son chicos y el mayor no supera los 14 años. Es una de las cabañas nuevas, sí, aquellas que se admitieron cuando yo y Annabeth convencimos a los Olímpicos de que el resto de dioses también merecían un sitio allí. A veces creo que la cabaña número Trece es una especie de castigo para mí y mis amigos por atrevernos a cuestionar cómo deben de hacer las cosas los dioses.

El mayor de los tres chicos, Patroclus Nixon, más conocido por Pate, tiene cara de dogo y en lugar de hablar, ladra. Su padre debe tener un lazo de sangre con alguna raza de cánido y su madre debió de encontrar dichos rasgos particularmente adorables. Pate, como sus otros dos hermanos (o hermanastros, más bien, dado que solo tienen en común a su madre) son hijos de Eris, la diosa de la discordia. Cuando Pate llegó al campamento pasó los primeros días en la cabaña número once, la de Hermes y los nuevos. Sigue siendo una cabaña bastante poblada porque Hermes parece un tipo que adora contactar íntimamente con las mortales y da premios a casi todas. Annabeth me dijo una vez que es una suerte que a Hermes le interesaran por igual hombres y mujeres porque así la natalidad del mismo se compensaba. Luego descubrí que su madre, Atenea, es la única que puede tener hijos tanto con hombres como con mujeres algo que resulta particularmente raro pero supongo que los dioses no encuentran tan interesante regirse solo por los patrones naturales biológicos. En fin, que los niños de Hermes son muchos y los nuevos los primeros días en el campamento conviven con ellos hasta que sus padres sienten la necesidad de reconocerles. Annabeth y yo convencimos también a los dioses para que lo hicieran enseguida pero alguno siempre se tomaba los tres días, que se habían instalado como margen, con total tranquilidad.

En esos tres días, Pate logró instaurar el follón más absoluto en el campamento.

Los hijos de Hermes, famosos por sus gamberradas y su incapacidad para frenar sus principios de cleptomanía, fueron acusados de robar la vaca sagrada de Hera. Sobre eso diré que hace unos pocos días nos llegó una vaca sin saber cómo y tomamos por supuesto que pertenecía a la diosa Hera (uno de sus símbolos es el toro) y que quería que se quedara. Nadie cuestiona a ningún dios y menos a Hera. Annabeth ya ha comprobado que dispone de mal genio cuando siente que le llevan la contraria. De hecho, la vaca siempre le persigue cada vez que le ve. Nico y yo tratamos de convencerle de que es una suerte que sea una vaca y no un león (otro de los símbolos de Hera), porque entonces sí que debería echar a correr.

En cualquier caso, hacía dos días que no se veía a la vaca y Annabeth comenzaba a sentirse demasiado tranquila hasta que Quirón preguntó por ella pero nadie parecía saber nada. Se dio por supuesto que habían sido los chicos de la cabaña once porque nunca se sabe muy bien cuando mienten y cuando no. Los hermanos Stole, que llevaban ahora la dirección de la cabaña de Hermes, negaron su participación pero igualmente se maravillaron por el trabajo de quien lo hubiera hecho. Y ahí empezó el follón.

A la vaca no le pasó nada. Se descubrió que había pasado aquellos días dentro de la cabaña número dos, la de Hera, otra señal inequívoca de que le pertenecía, pero igualmente no podía haber llegado hasta allí sola. Los Stole y sus hermanos siguieron negando haber actuado y ni el Señor D ni nadie llegaron a creérselo. Antes de que llegara la sangre al río y de que Hera lanzara toda su furia contra Hermes y sus niños, se descubrió al responsable. Lo hizo su madre, de hecho. La señora Eris marcó a su hijo con una manzana mordida en el antebrazo, su señal.

Eris lleva disfrutando de la cizaña y el follón generados por su comportamiento casi desde que nació. Tengo entendido que es una de las causantes primordiales de que Zeus y Hera estén siempre peleados (aparte de los disgustos por las infidelidades del primero), amén de tantos de sus hijos. Hasta ahora los mestizos habíamos disfrutado de cierta tranquilidad en el campamento y las únicas peleas fuertes venían de mano de los chicos de Ares, la cabaña hasta ahora más conflictiva. Descubrimos pues que Ares tiene una hermana perdida, Eris, que todavía es muchísimo peor. Convivir con sus hijos es tarea imposible, sobretodo porque ellos detestan el término convivir. Viven para incordiar. También es verdad que cuando se ven obligados a luchar contra monstruos los cabrean de tal forma que terminan por matarse entre sí mientras ellos salen sin un solo rasguño. Pero rara vez se embarcan en una misión y por lo visto los monstruos no los encuentran tan interesantes como al resto de semidioses, así que se pasan prácticamente el año entero molestando en el Campamento.

Lo único bueno de su presencia es que han logrado unir más veces de las que creía recordar al resto de casas. Incluso la cabaña de Ares, la número cinco, se ofrece para atizarles cuando les tiene a tiro en la misión de "Captura la bandera". Los hijos de Eris han logrado dividir hasta a los miembros indisolubles de la cabaña diez, la de Afrodita. Ahora existe otra cabaña que rivaliza con ellos: la catorce, que pertenece a Eros, cuyos hijos son otra panda de chiflados por la moda y el romanticismo pero que al menos saben disparar con el arco y sirven para algo en el juego de la bandera.

Hoy estaba tratando de leer un libro de Annabeth, en un intento por demostrar que yo también me cultivo y podemos tener más cosas en común, cuando veo a Tyson regresar a la cabaña llorando. Tyson es un cíclope así que dispone de un único ojo pero es más grande que el de la mayoría y está colocado en el centro de la frente, justo encima de la nariz. Aun con un único ojo, Tyson derrama más lágrimas que el resto. Cuando me lo encontré por primera vez no sabía de su naturaleza divina. Pensé que simplemente era un niño grande abandonado en las calles de Nueva York. Fue Annabeth la que nos informó de ello cuando Tyson se presentó en el Campamento Mestizo. Los cíclopes son también hijos de Poseidón así que Tyson era en realidad mi medio hermano. Si le conoces por primera vez creerías que se trata de un niño pequeño encerrado en un cuerpo monstruosamente grande, porque es muy sensible y llora con facilidad. Sin embargo, dispone de un corazón de oro y aunque no sea muy rápido a la hora de pensar su fuerza resulta muy útil, además de disponer de unas manos con las que puede tratar todo tipo de metales. Es un creador muy talentoso. Si no fuera cíclope estaría seguro de que pertenece a la cabaña de Hefesto, los únicos capaces de crear algo de donde no hay nada. Tyson ha luchado contra otros monstruos, además de los titanes cuando la batalla del Olimpo. Posee unas cicatrices de por vida en su espalda, las que le hizo la esfinge cuando intentó que Annabeth y yo ganáramos tiempo en el laberinto.

Cuando no está trabajando en el campamento o fuera de él, porque es el general de las fuerzas de nuestro padre en la Atlántida, pasa el tiempo junto a Rachel y Annabeth. De la primera le chifla que le peine y le haga detalles en el pelo. Sí, resulta curioso encontrar un día a tu amiga, la Oráculo, al lado del lago, peinando a un gigantón de un solo ojo que no para de emitir chillidos de satisfacción. Las náyades han estado comentando el asunto durante días.

Con Annabeth intenta aprender a leer. Reconozco que mi amiga posee mucha paciencia. Tyson también padece dislexia y disponer de un único ojo no es que le beneficie a la hora de comprender qué se está leyendo. Además, sus gustos difieren mucho de los de mi amiga. La última vez me los encontré a los dos sentados en una de las mesas del comedor, o mejor dicho, a Annabeth sentada sobre la tripa de Tyson, que estaba tumbado encima de la mesa más grande y que ahora no soy capaz de recordar a quien pertenece. Mi hermano gruñía cuando escuchaba que el malo estaba a punto de lograr sus planes maléficos pero se enternecía aun más si el bueno y la chica llegaban para ponerlos fin.

El carácter de Tyson es altamente contagioso y pocos a día de hoy se atreven a mostrarse en su contra. Incluso Clarisse, que odia aliarse con nadie, ha jurado que cualquiera que se meta con Tyson sufrirá las consecuencias de su lanza eléctrica dentro de su culo.

Por eso me sorprendió encontrármelo tan abatido y desesperado por un abrazo. Los abrazos de mi hermano son mortales y en el caso de ofrecértelos en su fase más excitada corres el riesgo de que se conviertan en la última acción que emprendas para el resto de toda tu vida. Por suerte supo contenerse aquella vez aunque no era capaz de contarme claramente qué le había puesto así. Con el escándalo de la llorera se nos unió Nico, que parecía aburrido de caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero no fue hasta que llegó Annabeth de su divertida reunión con Clarisse cuando Tyson se serenó y empezó a narrar la historia de forma ordenada y comprensible.

Resulta que Pate Nixon, el adalid de todas las discusiones estúpidas del Campamento, y sus dos hermanos, Waldo y Jeremiah, habían tramado una encerrona contra el propio Tyson y le atacaron en su debilidad más patente: su inseguridad. Las dos veces que Tyson se ha derrumbado frente a mí han sido por esto, porque no se sentía seguro por ser como era y porque creía que no merecía ser aceptado. Yo no soy el mejor tratando el tema de los sentimientos pero por suerte cuento con amigas como Annabeth y Rachel que parece que sí lo son, y ellas me ayudan a entenderle. Tras la narración de Tyson, Annabeth estaba furiosa.

Annabeth Chase es la líder de la cabaña de Atenea, entre otras cosas porque su mente privilegiada está muy por encima de la del resto y mientras otros discurren planes basándose en una venganza ciega, ella calcula con frialdad dónde conviene atacar.

Yo le prometí a Tyson que aquello no quedaría así y, mientras Nico con la mejor de sus disposiciones se quedaba cuidando de él, Annabeth y yo nos encaminamos hacia la cabaña de Pate y sus hermanos.

Otra de las cosas que aquellos idiotas habían tenido que estropear era el divertido concurso por la cabaña más limpia. No era un concurso equilibrado, desde luego, y la mayoría de las veces el premio se lo repartían entre las cabañas de Eros y Afrodita, a veces compitiendo codo con codo con la de Atenea. No obstante al resto de los participantes nos gustaba el reto imposible por alcanzar el tercer puesto y librarnos de las tareas adicionales de limpieza y acomodo de la Casa Grande. La primera vez que la cabaña de Eris participó éramos 15 grupos.

Hasta entonces la elección de juez en el concurso se repartía de forma aleatoria por parte de Quirón entre una pareja de miembros de alguna de las cabañas. Por lo general se elegía a un chico y a una chica, para evitar los típicos conflictos de que si las chicas se fijan en determinadas cosas y los chicos en otras.

Cada cabaña dispone de un número determinado de miembros. La mayoría de las veces yo participo solo pero aquella vez me ayudó Tyson que, como siempre, resultó ser mucho más ordenado y pulcro que yo. Los chicos de Hermes estaban más interesados en gastarles bromas a los jueces que en lograr un puesto importante en el ranking pero aun así lograron el aprobado. Los de Hefesto tenían toda su atención en el nuevo proyecto beta para la seguridad del campamento, un segundo dragón de bronce parecido a aquel que encontramos Charlie y yo en el bosque (ver "The Demigod Files") pero mejorado. Los chicos de Apolo habían programado un timbre musical que se activaba cada vez que alguien cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Las cazadoras de Artemisa, que aun no entiendo que hacían allí, echaron con flechas y jabalinas a uno de los jueces que quiso inspeccionar la cabaña. Por ahora los de Atenea llevaban la mejor nota aunque aun faltaban por revisar las cabañas de Afrodita, Ares, Démeter y la mía. A los chicos de Morfeo les pareció muy divertido hechizar su habitación principal, de tal forma que al entrar los inspectores cayeron al suelo presos de un sueño profundo. Tuvo que ser Quirón quien los despertara una vez que el resto de participantes dimos la señal de alarma.

Entonces tocó la inspección a la cabaña de Eris. Estaba pulcrísima. Es más, parecía como si aun nadie estuviera viviendo allí. El hecho sorprendió a todos por igual. Cuando llegó el momento de disponer la nota los ánimos se caldearon. Los jueces fueron incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo y empezaron a echarse en cara asuntos que no venían a cuento. Annabeth, que ya se olía de donde procedía el problema, intentó que la pareja se separara de la mala influencia que ejercía la cabaña pero se vio arrastrada al conflicto cuando Pate Nixon le acusó de favoritismo por parte de su madre frente a sus hermanos. Annabeth, confundida, intentó explicarse y cayó en el mismo error que el resto de participantes. Al cabo de una hora la pelea seguía y todos se habían olvidado de que aun no se había resuelto el ganador del concurso.

Los chicos de Afrodita y Eros se lanzaban pullas y hasta Psique se vio mentada. Los hijos de Ares con Clarisse a la cabeza se mofaron de los de Hefesto y estos a su vez se indignaron con la cabaña de Apolo, quienes encontraban los insultos muy divertidos. Tampoco sé muy bien por qué las cazadoras se metieron donde nadie les llamaba y empezaron a acusar a todos los hombres del mundo de falsos e hipócritas. Las cazadoras siempre van por libre y son capaces de pelearse por cualquier tontería. Silena Beaureguard lo denominaba déficit afectivo, pero nadie se atrevió a decirlo demasiado alto por si Artemisa decidía jurarles enemistad eterna. Nadie desea tener a un dios de enemigo de por vida. Yo lo logré con Ares y lo cierto es que no me siento nada orgulloso.

Hablaba de la facilidad con la que Pate y sus hermanos son capaces de hacer estallar la pólvora y romper la buena armonía con la que el Campamento se ha mantenido por ahora.

En ese mismo momento Annabeth y yo cruzábamos el jardín principal a velocidad de vértigo. Los otros campistas intuía lo que iba a suceder y comenzaron a formar un cerco a nuestro alrededor. No sé por qué desee destrozar el rostro de Clarisse con todas mis fuerzas cuando mi amiga y yo nos cruzamos con ella rumbo a la cabaña de Eris. A lo mejor porque la sonrisa de la hija de Ares me parecía de lo más estúpida, o porque estaba celoso del afecto que se había ganado con mi amiga a costa del mío, o sencillamente porque la cercanía de la cabaña de Eris empezaba a hacer efecto en mí. Pate, Waldo y Jeremiah estaban tomando el sol en una hamaca que habían instalado en el porche (y que sospechaba que pertenecía a la cabaña de Morfeo), como si hubieran olvidado lo que había pasado antes con Tyson. Ni siquiera nuestra presencia pareció recordárselo, ni aunque Annabeth mantuviera los puños cerrados y la espalda tensa y yo tocara constantemente mi bolígrafo-espada _Anaklusmos_.

A nuestras espaldas siguieron reuniéndose los miembros del resto de cabañas. Pude ver a Rachel con gesto preocupado y a Thalia oteando sobre su hombro.

"Habéis insultado a mi hermano" les grité con odio a los tres. "Nadie insulta a mi hermano" maticé.

"¿A qué hermano?" bostezó aburrido Pate, que como siempre tomaba el liderato de su casa.

"A Tyson"

"¿Al grandote tontorrón de un ojo?" preguntó el moreno, como si ahora pareciese caer en la cuenta de a quién me refería, pese a que casi todos supiéramos que estaba fingiendo.

"¡No es ningún tontorrón!" exclamé furioso. Si pudiera escupir veneno por la boca como las quimeras, estoy seguro de que ahora sería un buen momento para hacerlo. "Es un cíclope"

"¿Y es tu hermano?" pareció sorprenderse Pate. "Tu padre tiene un gusto de lo más extraño a la hora de elegir a sus parejas, me temo"

Para suerte de todos, Annabeth me agarró del hombro porque tras aquello estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre la hamaca y agujerearle el cuerpo a aquel tipo con _Anaklusmos_.

"¿Qué le hecho a tu hermano, si puede saberse?" era imposible distinguir si había burla o no en su voz porque Pate, como sus otros dos hermanos, siempre hablaba con el mismo tono condescendiente, como si él supiera más que los demás y estuviera por encima.

"Te has burlado de él"

"¡Oh!" adoptó un gesto sorprendido que terminó siendo una sonrisa maliciosa. "Cierto. Lo he hecho. Aunque yo no lo llamaría burla sino una cruel forma de mostrarle la realidad"

"Mi hermano no necesita que tu le muestres ninguna realidad. Y menos de esa forma" vociferé.

Me comenzaba a doler la garganta y los deseos de golpear a alguien se acrecentaban dentro de mí. Annabeth aun me agarraba hacia atrás para que no saltara y eso me enfurecía más. ¿Es que no creía que pudiera hacer las cosas yo solo?

"Tu hermano es un niño, _sirenito_" contestó Pate que parecía cada vez más divertido por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. "Un niño grande. Tarde o temprano deberá crecer y quiero pensar que será más temprano que tarde"

"Así que lo haces por su bien" dijo Annabeth abriendo por primera vez la boca. Como no sabía que tenía dentro de su cabeza y aun sentía su mano aferrada a mi hombro, no lograba desquitarme con ella. Le lancé una mirada asesina intentando que captara que no tenía por qué meterse donde no le llamaba nadie.

"Pues claro, _chica lista_. En realidad soy un altruista que sirve al mundo. Un incomprendido" sus hermanos rieron la ocurrencia y Pate parecía henchirse por momentos. Me daba tanto asco que en lugar de molestarme en golpearle le hubiera soltado una bomba de fuego griego de esas que guardan los chicos de la cabaña de Hefesto.

"Lo que eres es un abusón" metió baza Clarisse. "Y créeme porque de eso sé mucho"

No esperé que tomara partido por la causa, aunque ahora los chicos de Ares parecieran más receptivos con el resto de integrantes del campamento, y la sorpresa me impidió acrecentar mi furia.

"Pues si sabes tanto de eso, ilústrame, amazona deforme" respondió Pate. No parecía sentirse intimidado ni lo más mínimo pese a que la chica le sacara más de una cabeza y ocupara como tres veces él.

El insulto minó la confianza de Clarisse que simplemente apretó los puños y volvió a callar hasta disponer de una mejor oportunidad. En silencio musité una palabrota en griego antiguo y volví a la carga yo solo.

"Puede que tu madre dispusiera de la tranquilidad que brinda el ser inmortal, pero algún día tendréis que tragaros vuestros insultos y bravuconadas, imbéciles"

Pate arqueó una ceja y se mostró tenso por primera vez.

"Cuidado con mentar a nuestra madre, _chico pez_. Los dioses no tienen nada que ver en esto"

"Pues yo creo que sí. Vuestra madre es una frustrada que se dedica a molestar a todo el mundo y vosotros sois como ella. No conocéis la amistad, ni la fraternidad ni el significado más puro de la belleza, la paz o la concordia. Sois despreciables. Al menos los monstruos son monstruos. Se espera que sean feos, deformes y maliciosos. Pero lo vuestro no tiene nombre."

"¡PERSEUS JACKSON!" gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas. Había estado tan concentrado focalizando mi odio y atención hacia los hijos de Eris que me había olvidado del follón que se había formado detrás.

Todos aguardamos conteniendo la respiración mientras el Señor D se colocaba entre Pate, sus hermanos, Annabeth y yo.

"¿No tenéis ningún otro asunto que resolver, chicos?" el tono de voz del Señor D era excesivamente educado, algo impropio en él, por lo que todos nuestros sentidos estaban alerta, intentando averiguar por donde podía salir.

"Estábamos hablando" dijo Pate poco convencido.

La decisión y descaro de él y sus hermanos había perdido vigor. Probablemente estuvieran pensando que no era lo mismo enfrentarse a un igual que retar o vacilar a un dios.

"Yo creo que no" dijo el Señor D esgrimiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Bueno… tal vez…" Pate vaciló unos instantes. "Es que Percy se ha metido con nuestra madre"

"Y vosotros con su hermano, así que todo queda en tablas, ¿verdad?"

Pate miró a sus hermanos y ninguno supo que responder a eso. Cabizbajos, entraron en su cabaña y dieron por finalizada la discusión… hasta la próxima ocasión.

Entonces el Señor D se volvió hacia mi y Annabeth.

"¿Es que no has aprendido nada?" ya no estaban ni su sonrisa ni su tono dulce. Simplemente volvía a ser el mismo Señor D malhumorado de siempre.

"Habéis dicho bien mi nombre…" caí entonces en la cuenta. Creo que Annabeth lo dedujo antes que yo porque le miraba de hito en hito.

"Tonterías, Perry. Deja de buscarte enemigos entre los dioses, ¿quieres? No siempre me tendrás aquí para defenderte de estos estúpidos."

"Ellos se metieron con Tyson, señor"

"¿Y a mí qué? ¡Cómo si se meten con todo tu árbol genealógico! Deja de pelearte con aquellos a quienes no puedes vencer"

"Pero, señor…"

"Ni peros ni historias, Peter. Eris no es cualquier diosa. Ya has visto lo que solo sus hijos pueden hacer, imagínate como sería enfadarla de verdad. De hecho, solo le harías disfrutar mientras logras una vida miserable entre eternos conflictos. Hazme caso de una puñetera vez, no te la busques de enemiga"

"Está bien" reconocí. La verdad es que había comprendido lo lejos que podían llegar sus hijos y ellos solo disponían de la mitad del poder de su señora madre.

"Eris está continuamente buscando enemistades. Ella no es como su hermano Ares, que solo se pavonea, o como su madre, que aprieta pero no ahoga."

Noté a Annabeth de nuevo tensa a mi lado, con intención de discutir sobre lo último pero debió de pensar bien en las consecuencias de iniciar una nueva pelea verbal y prefirió morderse la lengua mientras proseguía escuchando en silencio.

"Yo le he visto en su máximo esplendor. Ya sabes lo que ocurrió en Troya y si no tu amiguita Annabel te lo explicará luego" efectivamente sabía quien había sido la precursora de la guerra en Troya. Eris no había tomado bando por ninguno de los mortales, solo lanzó la manzana para que su madre y sus dos hermanas adoptaran la resolución. "No le incomodes, chico. Pasa de ella. Y de ellos. "señaló la cabaña número trece. "Si no les das lo que quieren, que es tu enfado, no ganarán. Piénsalo."

Y con esto se evaporizó en una nube de color violeta.


End file.
